


Jet Black Heart

by HaterJo



Series: Songfics Series [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caretaker Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaterJo/pseuds/HaterJo
Summary: He ran from one coast to the other, then decided he hadn’t ran far enough. He signed up for the navy the next day. He fought in every battle they put him in. Every war they said they needed to win, he helped win. It was like he was a match that once lit, went out with a bang, taking everything around him down with him. Everything always faded to grey, but it wasn't enough. It was never enough, not until everything turned black.ORBased off of "Jet Black Heart" by 5 Seconds of Summer.





	Jet Black Heart

Everybody had their demons, some more than others. Peter’s demons haunted him both day and night. He couldn’t escape them, no matter how far he ran, he never ran far enough to feel okay again. 

 

He ran from one coast to the other, then decided he hadn’t ran far enough. He signed up for the navy the next day. He fought in every battle they put him in. Every war they said they needed to win, he helped win. It was like he was a match that once lit, went out with a bang, taking everything around him down with him. Everything always faded to grey, but it wasn't enough. It was never enough, not until everything turned black. 

  
  


When he honorably and physically discharged, he felt like his life was over. He was broken, and everyone knew it. He was so caught up in trying to make up for the fact that he was in a wheelchair, that he forgot to realize what he had around him.  _ Who _ he had around him. He was doing nothing to stop the storm, the hurricane, and the flood that was his heart from turning jet black, until it was too late. He was poisoning himself. Maybe it wasn’t on purpose, maybe it was. Peter didn’t know, the only thing he knew was that the alcohol made it better. It numbed. 

 

But it also kept him away from those that cared about him, especially Stiles. Stiles knew what he was feeling, or at least an extent of it. Especially since he had gone through the same thing with his father, when he had gotten shot in the knee on duty. They hadn’t been able to repair his knee, and they ended up cutting it off right above it when he got an infection. 

 

Stiles had finally drawn the line, and given him the ultimatum, alcohol or him. Peter had never been an idiot, and he wasn’t going to start now. 

 

He chose Stiles. 

 

He held onto Stiles for dear life as his body shook, demanding alcohol. “Just one. Just one tiny sip.” Stiles had shaken his head, and held him tighter as his older boyfriend cried in his arms. Peter wishes they could rewind to before he had started the ugly habit. He questions if Stiles would have stayed past midnight if he had never drank in the beginning. If he had never gotten so drunk that he admitted to Stiles that he had blowjob lips and a sassy personality that gave Peter a hard on. 

 

Peter knows that without Stiles, he would’ve given up. If it hadn’t been for the chemistry between them,  _ chemicals Peter, love is  _ _ phenylethylamine,  _ then he wouldn’t have made it. He would’ve been consumed by the hurricane in his heart. His jet black heart. 

 

Peter feels likes he’s made so many mistakes that maybe his heart was the only thing that was black. Did his blood run dark? From all the past mistakes? Or was it when he had forgotten who he was, too drunk to remember, and dove head first into the first opportunity that seemed stupid? It was only too easy to forget who you were. It was a lot harder to want to remember yourself. 

 

Stiles made it easier. He gave Peter a reason to remember his name. A reason to change his heart, filling it with hope that someday, it wouldn’t be jet black. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0X7u_mmREE
> 
> I like this band and basically all of their songs, but I can't listen to "Amnesia", because it makes me hella depressed.


End file.
